What Are We?
by Zeenath and Moiira
Summary: It hurt, they never felt anything like it before, it took over them... And then, they knew, things were never going to be the same...Ever. Kurt/Puck, maleXmale, M Rated, Sexuality, language, self-harm,confusion, abuse, etc... Zeenath
1. Hospital

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, or any of it's characters. I do not make any money off this.

_Chapter one: Hospital._

He couldn't hear himself think. There was too much noise, it buzzed through his ears, nothing made sense. He opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling, glaring neon lights into his eyes.

Was he in a hospital room? Why? He put his hands over his ears, where was all this noise coming from?

"Noah?" He heard through the sounds, "Noah, oh god, you're awake!"

His mother was then hovering over his face, leaning down to hug him.

"Ma?" He heard himself whisper, "What's all that noise?"

He closed his eyes again, trying to focus, why was it so loud in a hospital anyways?

"What noise, Sweety?" his mother asked looking at him worriedly.

"The buzzing, it's so loud! Make it stop." He curled on himself covering his head with his arms. "Make it STOP!"

"Dear god, what happened to them..."

Kurt woke up screaming, he was burning, his whole body was burning!

"Kurt!" He heard someone yell. "It's okay! You're safe!"

He felt strong hands on his shoulders, but he couldn't stop screaming, it hurt!

"Make it stop!" He yelled trying to move, get away. "Make it STOP!"

He heard doors open with a loud bang, footsteps hurriedly walking towards him.

"You have to step back." He heard a women say.

"What's going on?!" He heard the first voice yell.

"Sir, you need to get out of the room." A male voice exclaimed.

He felt hands on his arms and legs, he was panicking.

"No!... NOO!" He heard himself scream.

Then, everything was black.

**Okay, so this an idea I have... I'm not too sure where I'm heading with this, but hopefully this will be good.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Lots of Love**

**Zee :3**


	2. Where?

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Still no money in my bank.

I'm happy people seem to like this! Yay :) I am so sorry for taking so long, but my semester is almost over so... two essays to write, three presentations to do, 5 final exams to prepare for... plus work... boyfriend to keep... you know... busy times! Anyways, let's continue shall we ? Hope you enjoy :)

_Chapter two: Where?_

"Come on baby boy! The guys won't wait all day." Mercedes called for Kurt from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, geez." He replied. There was a thud.

"Gaga, this is heavy."

"What are you doing up there?" Burt asked with a sigh as he started walking up the stairs.

Carol laughed from the living room.

"What's taking so long?" Finn asked as he entered the house. "We're ready to go."

"Kurt is trying to bring his bathroom with him." Mercedes laughed as Burt came down with a big camping back pack, even he was struggling under the weight.

"Really Kurt?" Finn sighed. "We're going camping, it's useless to try and bring all that stuff."

Kurt took the last step down, glaring at his brother. "It's not that! Geez, I've went camping before."

"Then what the hell is all this?" Finn pointed at the bag Burt was bringing outside.

"Survival stuff! I don't want us to run out there and miss anything." Kurt exclaimed putting on his shoes.

"Baby boy, we aren't going far, it's just in the woods outside of town." Mercedes patted him om the back, trying to stop from giggling.

Kurt was about to reply, when Puck came in.

"Are we going or what?" He asked with an irritated tone.

"Yeah, come on." Finn said walking out of the house.

There was a van parked in the street, all of the Glee club members were seated in it, looking out. Waiting.

"Finally! Geez Kurt, you don't need to look perfect for camping." Artie called out from one of the windows.

"Oh shush!" Kurt whined as he got seated in the front passenger seat.

Everybody laughed.

They had planned this on a whim, school was going to be starting soon and they wanted to have fun before any more drama happened.

Puck got into the drivers seat. "You ready now princess?"

Kurt glared at him. "Don't call me that Puckerman."

He laughed. Burt came up to his window and leaned in to look at all of them.

"You all be careful now. I put my satellite phone in the glove compartment if ever you need to call and have no service."

Puck nodded, "Don't worry, we won't need it." He smiled at the older man who gave him a serious stair.

"I hope so. Anyways, I'll let you guys go. Have fun kids." He tapped the hood of the car as he walked away.

Everyone waved and laughed as Puck started driving away.

"Put some beat on Puckerman." Santana called out from the back.

He gave Kurt his Ipod and showed him where to hook it up.

"Choose which ever." He told him.

Kurt started looking through the songs and couldn't help but be surprised.

He looked up towards Puck with his brow raised.

"What? I'm badass, I can listen to what I want." Puck huffed focusing on the streets in front of him.

"Just put something on, Hummel!" Santana sighed.

"Okay okay! Geez." He laughed as he click on one of them.

The tune started playing and everyone looked towards the driver.

"Cascada... Really?" Mike laughed.

"Shut up! My sister uses my Ipod, she puts a bunch of shit on there." He grumbled.

"Yeah, keep giving excuses." Sam exclaimed.

The entire ride went as such, Kurt would put a song and people would laugh and joke around. Puckerman would laugh with them, or grumble and threaten to leave them on the side of the road.

Which of course was pointless.

They finally reached the camping grounds, it had taken them close to an hour.

When Puck finally stopped and put the car on 'park', the teenagers started rushing to the doors.

"Finally!" Quinn let out as she stretched her legs once she was out.

"Seriously, we should of gotten a bigger van." Mercedes whined as she got out herself.

"Well maybe if Kurt didn't bring the whole house with him, we would've had more space." Finn laughed as he nudged his brother playfully.

"Excuse me. But did you see your girlfriends bag?" Kurt said while pointing at the bag Puck had just put down. "That's a mini-van all on it's own!"

Rachelle laughed as she supervised Finn, he had taken one of the tents and was going to bring it up.

"Yes, well, even if we are out in the woods, I can still moisturize." She commented.

"Mike can you help me out." Puck asked, he was beside the car with Artie's wheel chair.

Mike took the chair and unfolded it as Puck reached in to pick up Artie.

"Thanks guys." Artie smiled up at them.

"No problem buddy." Puck said as he sat him down on the chair. It was a simpler looking one then what he usually had, kind of beat up and paint missing on some spots.

Artie rolled toward the back, Puck had already started taking out more of their stuff from the car.

Everyone took their tents and were moving around the site to find the 'best spot'. They were all in groups of two: Finn and Rachel, Tina and Mike, Artie and Quinn, Mercedes with Sam, Santana and Brittney...

That's when Kurt noticed Puck set the last bag down. There was only one tent left. His.

'Ah, shit.' Kurt sighed and walked up towards the guy.

"Who were you bunking with again?" He asked, having missed the 'meeting' as Rachel called it, for this trip. He had to help his dad out at work.

"No one, I'll sleep in the car." He said casually as he started looking for wood to use for a fire later that night.

"What?" Kurt asked surprised. "That ridiculous! You can't camp in a car..."

Puck laughed. "What are you? Camping laws man?"

Kurt huffed and started walking towards his bags. He stopped half-way and turned around...

"My tent is big enough for five people..." He said looking towards anything else but the mow-hawked boy.

Puck looked at him with his brow raise.

"You just want me all to yourself admit it." He smirked.

Kurt gasped and seemed about to deny but shook his head.

"You wish! You're the one who totally wants me." Kurt smirked back.

Noah was surprised at first, but this new playful Hummel only made him grin wider.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

He felt numb... like a doll made of rubber. He slowly opened his eyes, the light was bright.

"Kurt?"

He turned his head to his left, Carol was sitting in a chair not far from the bed he was lying on.

"Kurt, how are you feeling?" She asked softly reaching out to grab his hand. Her touch was soft and warm. She gasped and pulled it away.

"What?" He asked his voice rough and hurting. He looked at her worriedly, "What wrong?"

She started as him for a couple seconds but then shook her head. "Nothing sweety, your father just went to get coffee, he'll be back any minute now." She smiled.

Kurt frowned. Ah, yes, hospital... why was he here anyways?

He tried to remember, what was the last thing he did? Suddenly, his skin grew hot, feeling himself start to sweat.

Flashes, he remembered flashes... but where? When?

"Kurt? Sweety, are you alright?" Carol asked, worry covering her tone.

Flashes, hot skin, sweat... screams...

Kurt sat up abruptly in his bed making his sore muscles ache and Carol jump, surprised.

"Where's Noah?!" He yelled.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_'Room 204, room, 204...'_

_'Why is daddy so sad?...'_

_'How do I tell them?...'_

_'Maybe I could cook lasagna tonight...'_

_'Three hours left, god, can't wait for this shift to be over!'_

_'Got to pick the kids, get the cat from the vet, make food, take a shower...'_

_'Oh Noah, please wake up...'_

He squeezed her hand, waking up slowly. He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Noah?" His mother whispered.

_'God is he okay?'_

"I'm okay." Puck sighed, he slowly started to sit up.

_'Blue tile, white tile, blue tile, white tile, oh no... no more blue tiles!'_

He shook his head and continued to rub his head. What was that?

He felt his mothers hand on his forehead, and then passed it through his hair.

_'Ridiculous looking thing.'_

"I like it okay." He grunted pushing her hand away from his head.

His mother looked at him with a small smile.

"I know."

_'What if she dies? What am I going to do? God! Tara, don't leave me...'_

Puck looked around the room, no one else was there.

"Ma?" He asked lying back down.

"Yes baby?"

"Do you... hear anything?" He asked in a low voice.

_'Oh please, make it not like last time.'_

"Only us two...why?" She asked passing her hand on his arm, rubbing soothingly.

He looked up into her eyes.

_'What is he hearing?' _ She was frowning slightly.

He sighed, "Nothing... It's nothing." He gave her the best smile he could muster.

He was tired, his whole body was screaming at him for being in this state...

Why was he in this state? He remembered...Whiskey...laughter...

He frown, trying to concentrate.

_'Maybe if I bring her coffee...'_

He grunted, this wasn't helping. What were all those voices?

One of the lights flickered lightly... Flashes...Loud ones...

His mother was staring at him, silently waiting for some type of information as to how he was...

_'What happened to them...'_

That when Puck looked up to her, panic in his eyes.

"Hummel...Kurt... Where's Kurt?!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

And this is how I'm ending this chapter! Hope you are still interested! ... I had a lot of trouble making it, I wasn't sure what I wanted to say first! Gosh! All these mysteries!

Please Read and Review, would love to know what you think!

Lots of Love

Zeenath


End file.
